prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
John Cena
John Felix Anthony Cena (born April 23, 1977) is a wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment wrestling on WWE Monday Night RAW where he is the current World Heavyweight Champion. In addition to the World Championship, he has also held the WWE Championship 3 times, the WWE United States Championship 3 times, and is a 2 time co-holder of the World Tag Team Championship. Cena first started training to become a wrestler in 2000 at the California-based Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW) where he created the character The Prototype. After UPW, he was signed to a World Wresting Federation developmental contract and assigned to "farm territory" Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). Cena's television and also WWE debut was on June 27, 2002 against Kurt Angle, which he nearly won. Latest News *Cena has fully recovered from the neck injury he got at SummerSlam. *John Cena participated in this year's WWE "Tribute to the Troops" at Al Faw Palace at Camp Victory in Baghdad, Iraq, according to PWTorch.com. When addressing the troops, Cena said "This vacation means a lot to me and it means a lot to spend it with you guys. I am surrounded by the most disciplined, courageous unbelievable bunch in the universe and I am proud of each and every one of you." "WWE News: Vince McMahon, John Cena, and Big Show describe Tribute to the Troops experience", James Caldwell, PWTorch.com. December 6, 2008. *Despite speculation that Cena's character was developing a new edge after he snapped Chris Jericho on the November 24 episode of RAW, Cena told the Baltimore Sun that he hasn't become more aggressive, saying "No, I don't think so. Every once in a while, you have to let everyone watching know you can hold your own." "John Cena video interview", Kevin Eck, The Baltimore Sun. December 3, 2008. __TOC__ Videos Trivia *If Cena could headline against any WrestleMania opponent, he would choose Hulk Hogan. "John Cena Interview", Jon Robinson, IGN. February 18, 2005. *Cena's favorite wrestling matches of all time are WrestleMania III, Hogan vs. Andre the Giant (which he watched with his family as a child) and WrestleMania XX where he beat The Big Show for the US title. Quotes Career history Training Cena first started training to become a wrestler in 2000 at the California-based "Ultimate University" operated by Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW). Once he was placed into an in-ring role, Cena began using a semi-robotic character known as The Prototype. Some of this period of his career was documented in the Discovery Channel program Inside Pro Wrestling School. While in UPW, Cena held the Heavyweight Championship for just shy of a month in April 2000. In 2001, the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) signed him away from UPW, placing him under a developmental contract and assigning him to their "farm territory" Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he continued his training. During his time there, Cena wrestled as both The Prototype and Mr. P, and he held the Heavyweight Championship for three months and the Tag Team Championship (with Rico Constantino) for two. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-present) 2002-2003 Cena's first televised WWE match was in answer to a kayfabe open challenge by Kurt Angle on June 27, 2002. Inspired by a speech given by WWE Chairman Vince McMahon to the rising stars of the company, exhorting them to show "ruthless aggression" to earn a place among the legends, Cena took advantage of the opportunity and almost beat Angle by kicking out of his Angle Slam and enduring the ankle lock submission hold. He ultimately lost, however, to a hard, amateur-style pin. Following the near-win, Cena became a face and was put into a program with Chris Jericho. In October, Cena and Billy Kidman joined forces to take part in a tag team tournament to crown the first WWE Tag Team Champions of the SmackDown! brand, but lost in the first round. The next week, Cena turned on and attacked Kidman, blaming him for their loss. Shortly after the Kidman attack, on a Halloween themed episode of SmackDown!, Cena dressed as Vanilla Ice and performed a freestyle rap. The next week, Cena received a new gimmick: a rapper who cut promos in rhyme. As the gimmick grew, he adopted a variant of the 80s WWF logo — dropping the "F" — as his "signature symbol", along with the slogan "Word Life". Moreover, he was joined by an enforcer, Bull Buchanan, who was rechristened B-2 (also written B² and pronounced "B-Squared"). Buchanan was later replaced by Rodney Mack under the moniker "Red Dogg", until he was sent to the Raw brand in February. For the first half of 2003, Cena sought the WWE Championship and chased the reigning champion, Brock Lesnar, performing weekly "freestyles" challenging him to matches. During the program, Cena unveiled a new finishing maneuver: the FU, a Fireman's carry powerslam, so named to mock Lesnar's F-5. He got a match against Lesnar at April's Backlash by winning a number one contenders tournament, but did not get the title. At the end of the year he became a face again when he joined Kurt Angle as a member of his Survivor Series team at the 2003 pay-per-view. 2004-2005 In early 2004, Cena participated in the Royal Rumble match at the annual January pay-per-view event, making it to the final six participants before being eliminated by Big Show. The Royal Rumble elimination led to a feud between Big Show and Cena, during which Cena won the United States Championship from the Big Show at WrestleMania XX in March. During his reign, he came into contention with SmackDown! General Manager Kurt Angle over issues arising with René Duprée and Torrie Wilson. The reign ended just shy of four months when, on July 8, he was "stripped" of the belt by Angle after he (kayfabe, accidentally) knocked him over, thus "attacking an official". He won the title back by defeating Booker T in a "best of five" series that culminated at October's No Mercy, only to lose it to the debuting Carlito Caribbean Cool the next week.51 After the loss to Carlito, the duo began a feud, during which Cena was (kayfabe) stabbed in the kidney while at a Boston-area nightclub by Carlito's bodyguard, Jesús. This worked injury was used to keep Cena out of action for a month, during which Cena was actually filming his feature film debut The Marine. Immediately on his return in November, he won the US title back from Carlito and debuted a "custom made" spinner-style title belt. Cena took part in the Royal Rumble in January 2005, this time making it to the final two. He and Raw brand wrestler Batista went over the top rope at the same time, ostensibly ending the match. Vince McMahon, however, appeared on stage and re-started the match in "sudden death", with Batista eventually winning. The next month, Cena defeated Kurt Angle to earn a spot in the SmackDown! brand's WrestleMania 21 main event, beginning a feud with WWE Champion John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) and his Cabinet in the process. In the opening stages of the feud, Cena lost his US belt to Cabinet member Orlando Jordan, who proceeded to "blow up" the spinner version with JBL and return a more traditional style belt. When Cena and JBL met at WrestleMania, the title switched hands, giving Cena his first world title in the company. As part of the storyline, he then had a spinner WWE Championship belt made, while JBL took the original belt and claimed to still be WWE Champion, until Cena reclaimed the original belt in an "I Quit" match at Judgment Day. Cena's SmackDown! tenure came to a close on the June 6, 2005 episode of WWE Raw, when he became the first wrestler selected by Raw brand General Manager Eric Bischoff in the annual draft lottery. Cena immediately entered a program against Bischoff when he refused to participate in his "war" against the upcoming Extreme Championship Wrestling reunion show. With Bischoff vowing to make Cena's stint on Raw difficult, he "hand picked" Jericho to take Cena's title from him. During their feud, even though Cena was portrayed as the face and Jericho as the heel, a vocal section of live crowds nonetheless chose to boo Cena during their matches. More crowds followed suit during Cena's next feud with Kurt Angle, who took over as Bischoff's hand picked number one contender after Cena beat Jericho in a "You're Fired" match on the August 22 Raw, sending him off the show. As the feud continued and the dissenters grew more vocal, sometimes seeming to outnumber fans by wide margins, the announce team was forced to acknowledge the boos on television and began calling Cena a "controversial champion", claiming some people disliked him on account of his "in-ring style" and his chosen fashion. Despite the mixed and negative reactions, Cena held on to his Championship through his feud with Angle, losing to him by disqualification -- for which titles do not change hands in WWE -- at Unforgiven in September and pinning him at Survivor Series in November. The feud with Angle also saw Cena add a secondary, submission based, finishing maneuver to his repertoire – the STFU (a Stepover Toehold Sleeper, though named for a Stepover Toehold Facelock) – when he was put into a Triple Threat Submissions Only match on the November 28 Raw. 2006-2007 Cena lost the WWE Championship at the first WWE pay-per-view of 2006, New Year's Revolution, but not in the Elimination Chamber match that he had been advertised to participate in beforehand. Instead, immediately after winning the Elimination Chamber, he was thrust into a match against Edge, who cashed in his Money in the Bank contract — a "guaranteed title match at the WWE Champion of the owners choosing" — and after two quick spears pinned Cena for the title. Cena's championship reign ended at 280 days, matching the length of previous champion JBL. Just three weeks later, Cena won the title back at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view. After winning the Championship back, Cena was put in to a program with Triple H, during which the crowd again seemed to boo the intended face (Cena) and cheer the intended heel (Triple H). The negative reaction only intensified when he faced Rob Van Dam (also cashing in a Money in the Bank contract, which he won at WrestleMania 22) at One Night Stand in June. Taking place in front of a crowd of mostly "old school" Extreme Championship Wrestling fans at the Hammerstein Ballroom, Cena was met with raucous jeering and chants of "Fuck you, Cena", "You can't wrestle", and "Same old shit". When he began peppering different moves into the match the fans responded with a chant of "You still suck". Cena lost the WWE Championship for the second time in 2006 at One Night Stand, being pinned by Van Dam after interference from Edge. In July, after Edge won the title from Van Dam in a Triple Threat match that also involved Cena, it reignited the feud between him and Cena from earlier in the year. After Edge went about retaining the title by dubious means -- getting himself disqualified (for which Championships do not change hands) and using brass knuckles -- he introduced his own version of Cena's "custom" belt, this one with his logo placed on the spinner. Cena eventually won the Championship back in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at September's Unforgiven pay-per-view, in a match that had an added stipulation that had Cena lost he would leave the Raw brand and go to SmackDown!. He returned his version of the spinner belt on the next night's Raw. On the heels of the Edge program, Cena was placed in an inter-brand angle to determine the so-called "Champion of Champions" — or which was the most dominant champion in WWE's three brands. Cena, King Booker (SmackDown!'s then World Heavyweight Champion), and Big Show (ECW's then World Champion) engaged in a mini-feud leading to a Triple Threat match at Cyber Sunday in November, with the viewers voting on which of the three championships would be placed on the line. At the same time, Cena became involved in a storyline with non-wrestler Kevin Federline when he began appearing on Raw with Johnny Nitro and Melina. After getting into a worked physical altercation with Federline on Raw, Federline appeared at Cyber Sunday to hit Cena with the World Heavyweight Title belt during the main event Triple Threat match, helping King Booker retain his title. 2006 ended with Cena beginning a feud with the undefeated Umaga over the WWE Championship, while 2007 began with the end of his storyline with Kevin Federline. On the first Raw of the new year, Cena was pinned by Federline (with an assist from Umaga), although later in the night he was able to get his hands on Federline to FU him. During their feud, Cena ended Umaga's "undefeated" streak at New Year's Revolution before Umaga caused a worked injury to Cena's spleen, putting a scheduled Last Man Standing rematch at Royal Rumble in kayfabe jeopardy. The match did, however, take place and Cena retained his title. One night after the Royal Rumble, an impromptu team of Cena and Shawn Michaels defeated Rated-RKO (Edge and Randy Orton) for the World Tag Team Championship, making Cena a double champion. On the April 2 episode of Raw, after losing a WWE Championship match to Cena at WrestleMania 23, Michaels "turned" on Cena, costing them the team the Championship in the second of two 10 team battles royals by throwing Cena over the top rope and eliminating the team. The Hardys (Matt and Jeff) eventually won the match and the title. For the rest of the month, Cena feuded with Michaels, Orton, and Edge until the Great Khali declared his intentions to challenge for Cena's title by attacking and "laying out" all three of the top contenders before assaulting Cena himself and stealing the physical belt. For the next two months, Cena feuded with Khali over the Championship, eventually becoming the first person in WWE to defeat him by submission at May's Judgment Day and then by pinfall at June's One Night Stand. Later that summer, prior to SummerSlam, Randy Orton was named the number one contender to the WWE championship, starting a feud between the two. Leading up to the pay-per-view, Orton delivered a number of sneak-attacks, hitting Cena with three RKOs, but in the actual match, Cena retained the title, winning by pinfall. A rematch between the two occurred at Unforgiven, with Orton winning by disqualification after Cena ignored the referee's instructions and continued to beat on him in the corner. During a match with Mr. Kennedy on the October 1, 2007 episode of Raw, Cena suffered a legitimate torn pectoral muscle while executing a hip toss. Though he finished the match and took part in the scripted attack by Randy Orton after the match, surgery the following day found that his pectoralis major muscle was torn completely from the bone, estimated at the time to require seven months to a year of rehabilitation. As a result, he was stripped of the title in an announcement by Vince McMahon on the next night's episode of ECW, ending what was the longest WWE Championship reign in over 19 years. His surgery was performed by orthopedic surgeon James Andrews at St. Vincent's Hospital in Birmingham, Alabama. Two weeks later, in a video update on WWE.com, Dr. Andrews and Cena's physical trainer both said that he was several weeks ahead of where he was expected to be in his rehabilitation at that time. Despite his injury, Cena attended the annual WWE Tribute to the Troops show filmed at Camp Speicher in Tikrit, Iraq on December 7, and aired on December 24. 2008 Cena made an unannounced return to action on January 27 as the final participant of the Royal Rumble match. He won the match, and the traditional WrestleMania title shot, by last eliminating Triple H. Instead of waiting until WrestleMania, the title shot was cashed in against WWE Champion Randy Orton at February's No Way Out, in a match Cena won by disqualification, resulting in him not getting the championship. The night after his No Way Out win, Cena was placed back in to WrestleMania XXIV's WWE Championship match, making it a triple threat match also involving Triple H, during which he was pinned by Orton. At Backlash, Cena failed to regain the title in a Fatal Four Way elimination match, in which he was pinned by Orton. Triple H won the title during that match. During that match, Cena eliminated John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL), thus renewing their feud from 2005. Cena defeated JBL at Judgment Day and then at One Night Stand in a First Blood match. JBL, however, defeated him in a New York City Parking Lot Brawl at The Great American Bash. On the August 4 edition of Raw, Cena became a World Tag Team Champion for a second time when he teamed up with Batista to defeat Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase for the World Tag Team titles, but they failed to retain the titles the following week against the former champions. Cena was defeated by Batista at SummerSlam. Cena was named one of four contenders for CM Punk's World Heavyweight Championship in the Championship scramble match at Unforgiven but was replaced by Rey Mysterio after it was announced Cena had suffered a herniated disk in his neck which will require surgery and he will be out of action indefinitely. Cena underwent successive surgery to repair the herniated disk in his neck with Doctor Joseph Maroon on August 25. Cena made his in-ring return at November's Survivor Series event where he defeated Chris Jericho to win his first World Heavyweight Championship. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'The Throw Back' (Fireman's Carry Powerslam) :*'STF' (Stepover Toehold Sleeper) :*'Protobomb/Killswitch' (Spin Out Powerbomb) (WWE/OVW) :*Five Knuckle Shuffle (Fist drop with theatrics) :*Lou Thesz press :*Shoulder Block :*Throwback :*Clothesline :*Cenasser(Top Rope Leg Drop Bulldog) :*Fisherman Suplex *'Nicknames' :*"The Doctor of Thuganomics" :*"Chain Gang Soldier" :*"Chain Gang Commander" :*'"The Champ"' *'Tag teams and stables' :*Bolin Services *'Managers' :*Kenny Bolin (OVW) *'Theme music' :*"Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena & Trademarc (WWE) :*"Insert Bass Here" by DJ Case (WWE) :*'"The Time Is Now"' by John Cena & Trademarc (WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' :*UPW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Heavyweght Champion (1 time) :*OVW Southern Tag Team Champion (4 time) - with Rico Constantino *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Champion (3 time) :*World Heavyweight Champion (1 time, Current) :*World Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Shawn Michaels (1) and Batista (1) :*WWE United States Champion (3 time) :*Royal Rumble winner (2008) See also *John Cena’s event history *John Cena’s gimmicks *Significant Storylines References External links *John Cena profile at WWE.com Category:American wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster